The objective of the International Master Contractor (IMC) is to provide core technical and administrative capacity that is capable of supporting the NIAID in evaluating the safety, immunogenicity and efficacy of HIV vaccines and other biomedical technologies in population groups from countries outside of the United States and its territories. The contractor will provide technical and administrative services which are capable of developing research protocols, organizing and conducting public solicitations for competitive bids to conduct research trials, and establishing subcontracts to conduct baseline/feasibility studies, Phase I/II and Phase III efficacy trials of candidate HIV vaccines and other biomedical interventions. The IMC will provide these services under the guidance of the NIAID and in coordination with management and technical support of the HIV Vaccine Evaluation Network: (HIVNET). The HIVNET management structure includes an Advisory Working and Steering Group which provide oversight on polices of the NIAID. Technical support from the HIVNET includes a Central Laboratory Contractor, a contractor for a Statistical and Clinical Coordinating Center, and a Central Repository contractor. Through the HIVNET, administrative procedures and research activities of the IMC will be coordinated with parallel services of a Domestic Master Contractor (DMC) which is charged with supporting research trials on the efficacy of HIV vaccines and other biomedical interventions in population groups in the United States. The overall goal of the HIVNET, the IMC and the DMC is to expedite the development and testing of vaccines and other biomedical technologies which are capable of preventing the transmission of HIV or of diminishing the disease impact of an HIV infection.